


Good Morning, Beautiful

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy - Freeform, Rude Awakening, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Piper can't wake Sole up so she calls in MacCready to help





	Good Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of hands on but nothing major. Mostly fluff

You awake to Dogmeat licking your face, and you push him away, struggling to free yourself from the doggy kisses "Dogmeat, down boy" you manage to choke out as Dogmeat hops onto your bed and continues the onslaught of kisses. 

"Wakey wakey, Blue" Piper shouts from the doorway in a singsongy voice "the Commonwealth is waiting. 

You groan and push Dogmeat off the bed, desperate to return to your peaceful sleep. 

"I'm serious, Blue. Get up. We've got work to do."

You roll over to face the wall, your back to Piper. You hear her huff, and she cups her hands around her mouth. "MacCready! Get your scrawny ass in her and wake your girlfriend up!"

You hear footsteps approaching and you hear footsteps exit the room, along with the door closing. You feel your weight shift on the bed as somebody climbs into bed behind you, pressing a kiss to your neck. "Wake up beautiful, the Commonwealth awaits."

"Five more minutes" you groan. 

"Come on Boss, that's five minutes that the outside won't be blessed with your presence" he jokes, wrapping his arms around your body. At first you try to shrug out of his grasp, but quickly surrender to his embrace. "Also, Piper isn't one to be kept waiting."

You ignore him, nuzzling your head into your pillow as you repeat "five more minutes". 

He sighs, releasing a warm breath into your neck and making your skin prickle. "I guess there's no use in arguing with you. The vault dweller always gets what she wants." He runs his hands over your hips as he feels your curves through the blue vault suit. It's not often he gets to place his hands on you, you're usually covered in armour. But right now, as the armour sits strewn across the dresser beside the bed, his hands are free to roam. 

"There's gotta be something I can do to get you out of bed" he presses, nuzzling your hair with his face. 

"Not today" you reply lazily. 

"Oh come on, everyone wants something. Would you get up for a massage?"

The silence is his answer. 

"How about some sugar bombs?"

Again, silence. 

"Maybe some kisses will change your mind."

You roll over to face him. "Hey, that caught your interest" he laughs, smiling. 

"Kiss me, you idiot" you say, pressing your lips to his lazily. He returns the kiss, reaching his hands up to run them through your hair. The kiss becomes more passionate, and his hands tangle in your hair. 

His lips trail away from yours, and he places gentle kisses on your cheek, your chin, and down to your neck. You lick your lips, happy at the turn of events. He nips your neck, and you grab his face pulling his head up to yours and touching your forehead to his. One of his hands runs under the covers and squeezes your ass, and your squirm. 

Your lips collide again, and you can't help but smile into the kiss. This morning was turning out to be better than most. 

Suddenly the door flies open and clashes against the wall, making the walls rattle. Piper storms into the room, then stops dead in her tracks. "Gross", she makes a gagging noise "when you two lovebirds are done making out, I just got a message from the Minutemen that I'm sure Blue might want to read-" she pauses as MacCready looks over his shoulder, making eye contact with her. "Kid, I don't even WANT to know what your hand is doing under that blanket. Now get up, there's work to do."

MacCready sighs and hauls himself out of bed, stretching. He offers you a hand. "You ready?" 

You yawn and rub the sleep from your eyes, then reaching out to take his hand. "Thanks to you, now I am ready."


End file.
